All agaian for you
by TrifaIsIntoVampireDudes
Summary: Set NM The Cullens never came back.Bella moves to her mother and Phil who live in Lima, Ohio. She starts at Mckinley High, where she meets the Glee Club. Everything seems fine, intill she meets some students at Mckinley High... NEW ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or Glee. First story, give me critic!**

Chapter 1. 

"Dad, I'm going to miss you", I said as I pulled my dad, Charlie into a hug.

"Bella, you know that I will always love you", he said as he hugged me back.

"Love you to, dad!"

"Call me when you arrive, okay?" I just nodded.

We had to let go of each other now, because my plane taking on us now. I started to walk away, and felt tears in my eyes.

I finally got on the plane and went to sit down, and thinking about this. I'm going to move to my mum and Phil who has moved to Lima, Ohio.

It was seven months ago _they _had left. I had been –or maybe still am- a zombie since that. Charlie suggested that I could move to mum, 'cause they had just moved to Ohio. So I called mum and she was really happy and said that she thought that I would love it here.

We'll see about that.

They plane finally landed and I looked out of the window and saw the sun! The SUN! It's been quite some time since I saw the sun. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all?

I nearly ran out of the plane out to the sun. I was great weather, but a bit too warm for the cloth I was wearing, jeans and a hoddie.

As I was waiting for my luggage I felt some familiar hands over my eyes.

"Mum?" I asked and turned around to see her grinning face.

"Hi, sweetie!" she said and gave me a hard hug, I hugged her back and saw Phil taking my luggage.

"Hi, Phil! Thanks for taking it", I said as I gave him a quick hug.

" No problem, Bella. Great to see you!"

The three of us walked out to the car in the pretty weather that was nothing like Forks. Maybe that was why I liked it. No vampires.

The car ride was nice. Some small talk, and mum or Phil didn't talk about _them_.

"I've talked to the school yesterday; they are excited that they are going to have a new student. They asked if you like to sing or dance – they have a glee club- , and I said that they have to ask you" , Renée told me.

I actually a bit excited by the glee club, I loved to sing, but they probably where a lot better than me…

We arrived at the new house, which was quite big. I had my own room and bathroom. I called Charlie and told him that everything was fine. Which for the first time in seven months wasn't a lie.

**So, it's a start. In the next chapter she will meet the glee club! And I promise that I'll try to make the chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight, glee, or any of the songs.

A/N: Epic fail on the review, my friend checked my story on my computer. She comments it but forgot to log out… So it wasn't not me who posted it. ;)

And..! Kurt didn't leave glee, he's still at McKinley High, but he is a really good friend to Blaine.

AND! Carl don't exist…

AND! Let's pretend that Bella is as old as the glee-clubbers?

Chapter 2.

I woke up with a real smile on my face, because of the sun that was on my face. It felt nice to actually see the sun. I actually hated Mondays, but this one felt nice.

I took a shower and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I felt hope that today was going to be good. I got friends fast in Forks..

I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a quick breakfast. As I sat down to eat my breakfast my mum came down. She sat down in front of me.

"Are you excited for today?" she asked.

"A bit", I said and smiled.

"Okay", she smiled back but suddenly she got a serious look. "What happened between you and Edward?"

Pain and shock hit me when she said his name.

"No-nothing?" I stuttered.

"Bella, I am your mother you know that you can tell me everything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to talk about."

"Aww, sweetie..!" She came and hugged me.

"It's okay", I lied. It wasn't okay, I missed them. But sometimes you just have to move on, right?

Mum smiled at me and she let go of me. "I have something for you..!" She said and ran away.

She came back with a key and gave it to me. I looked confused.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Go out and look!" she said and gestured to the door.

I did as I was told and walked out. Oh. My. God.

My old car was there! I ran in to mum and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" I said and took my stuff for school.

"No problem! Good luck in school", she said and winked.

I went in the car and smelled the nice smell it always had. I started the engine and went to school.

I came to McKinley High in good time. I walked in to the school, the paper I had gotten said that I where going to meet a teacher named Miss Pillsbury.

I found the right room, and knocked on the door. A young woman with very colorful strict cloths opened the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Miss Pillsbury?" She nodded. "I am Bella Swan".

"Of course you are, come in!" she said and walked in to her office. She gestured me to take a seat.

"First of, we are glad to have you here!" She said with a smile. "The principal isn't here today so the cheerios coach is principal today. But she isn't very nice…" she said with a friendly smile. "Are you in to any activities?" I shrugged. "Maybe singing? The New directions are looking for new members. ."

"I don't think so, I am not that good at singing", I said.

"I am sure you are great, but no pressure. You have time to decide!" she smiled again, she's actually pretty nice. "Do you want a tour around the school?"

Miss Pillsbury asked me some questions under the time she showed me around the school. Where I had lived, siblings, _boyfriends._

"Want to see the auditorium?"she asked.

"Yeah, sure", I answered.

We walked in and heard someone sing 'One day I'll fly away' from the movie Moulin Rouge. We walked closer so we cloud see better.

"Who is it?" I whispered to Miss Pillsbury

"It's Rachael, she's really talented.

Rachael was really good. I love that song.

The song came to an end and I couldn't help but applaud.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me and the new student", Miss Pillsbury said.

"Oh, come over here", Rachael said.

We walked over to Rachael.

"Hi, I'm Rachael", she said as she hold out her hand to me.

"I am Bella", I said as I took her hand. "you are great at singing".

"Thanks!" Rachael said as she gave me this 'movie-star' smile. "Do you sing?"

"A bit but I'm not that good", I said.

"I have to hear you sing", she said and kept smiling her beautiful smile.

"When do you have Glee meeting?" Miss Pillsbury asked Rachael.

Rachael takes a look at her watch. "In half an hour."

"Mind if we come and watch?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"Not at all! See you then", she said and walked away.

"Let's carry on with the tour", Miss Pillsbury said.

She showed me everything that we hadn't seen jet. Then it was time to listen at The New Directions.

We came to the door and walked in.

In the room there was a lot of instruments in the room, I felt a need to touch them…

There where twelve students in the room to. I saw Rachael talking to a guy with brown hair. It looked like they were arguing over something. At least they could talk about their problems.

A man came up to us, he looked at Miss Pillsbury with love. It was too much to handle. So I looked at the students, and discovered that every one of them was glaring at me. So I blushed.

The man who was clearly in love with miss Pillsbury came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Will Schuester ", he said and held out his hand.

"I'm Bella", I said and took his hand. "Nice to meet you".

"You too", he said and turned to the students. "Guys! This is Bella, she's new at McKinley High, why don't we introduce us, shall we?" he said and pointed to a blond girl in a cheerio costume.

"I am Noah Puckerman", she said and everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah, and I am Chuck Norris!" I said with confident I never thought I had, and they started to laugh at my joke.

"Oh, snap!" I guy with a mohawk said.

Mr. Shuester laughed as well. "Okay, guys serious now!"

The 'Noah Puckerman' girl started again;

" I am Britney", she said.

And they carried on; there was Britney, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Matt, Finn, Rachael and the real Noah Puckerman, who said that I have to call him Puck.

They seemed nice. And that they would like to know me.

"Do you sing?" they guy in the wheelchair, I think his name was Artie, asked.

"A bit, but I'm not that good", I answered.

"Sing something!" Rachael said.

"Yeah, please do that", the other agreed.

"Okay… But I need music?"

"I play the guitar", Artie said.

"And I play the drums", the guy named Finn said.

"That works", I said with a smile.

**I am going to leave you there, haha. 'Cause I have no idea of what Bella is going to sing. If you leave a song chose I maybe will update today! Soooooo… Review! And thanks for that you have favorite-marked this story. Love yaa' all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Do anybody really read this stuff anyway? You'll get a cyber-cookie if you do! So I found an awesome song for Bella..! It wasn't one of the once you suggestions, but I think it will be good. If you have any suggestions on songs please leave it in a review^^. And I promise that I'll have the suggestions some time! The bolded text is when they sing.**

Chapter 3.

I told Artie and Finn what song as was going to pick, they seemed to like the choice. The song is really great, and it helps me when I feel terrible because of _them_.

Artie started on the guitar and I counted down in my head to when I was going to start. Then it was time**. **_It was now or never, _I thought.

I started:

**My ship went down  
In a sea of sound  
When I woke up alone**

**I had everything**

I heard my crown cheer as I sang, and continued.

**A hand full of moments  
I wished I could change  
and a tongue like a nightmare  
That cut like a blade**

Puck and Sam came and sang with me now.

**In a city of fools  
I was careful and cool  
but they tore me apart like a hurricane  
A hand full of moments  
I wished I could change  
but I was carried away**

Everyone of the Glee kids sang with me now.

**Give me therapy  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling on everything  
Therapy you were never a friend to me  
and you can keep all your misery**

My lungs gave out  
as I faced the crowd  
I think that keeping this up can be dangerous  
I'm flesh and bone  
I'm a rolling stone  
And the experts say I'm delirious

Give me therapy  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling on everything  
Therapy you were never a friend to me  
and you can take back your misery  


This part was the one that I loved the most.

**Arrogant boy  
love yourself so no one has to  
They're better off without you  
(They're better off without you)  
Arrogant boy  
Cause a scene like you're supposed to  
They'll fall asleep without you  
You're lucky if your memory remains**

Give me therapy  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy you were never a friend to me  
You can take back your misery  
Therapy  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy you were never a friend to me  
and you can choke on your misery.

Then cheers and applauds came. It felt great to let out my feelings by singing.

"Bella, you are great!" someone said.

"You have to be in glee!" Mr. Shuester said.

I thought for a second.

"You can count on me", I said.

"Great! So sit down!" he said.

I did as I was told and sat down by the guy named Kurt.

"Your voice is really unique, very Marina and the Diamonds with little Hayley Williams in it", he said with a nice smile.

"Thank you!" I love Marina and Hayley's voices.

"I got a great idea from Bella's wonderful performance; it had a lot of power and emotions. So this week's assignment that you are going to sing a song that you really can relate to, with a lot of emotions. One more thing, though. It's going to be duets and one trio", Mr. Shuester said and some sighs of both joy and disappointed. "The first one is going to perform tomorrow, so each one of you is going to pick a name for this bowl in till you are pairs. Rachael you're first to pick".

Rachael walked up and picked, closed her eyes and picked a name.

"Mercedes!" she said and looked happy. Mercedes must be really good.

"Bella, you're turn".

I picked a name and it said…

***sorry for the shortness***

**I AM SOOOOO MEAN! Haha lol. But I have an idea who she's going to be with, but leave a review if you have an opinion… And keep on review songs you want :D I think I maybe will have a Paramore chapter, 'cause Iove them so much! Xo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Glee or my neighbors pet flamingo. **

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my great friend, Trifa, she was the one who gave me the idea. You are awesome Trifa! I hope I don't disappoint you with our decision…**

Chapter 4.

Shock, surprise, pain and nausea. These were the words that hit me when I was the name.

"Bella, who did you get?" Mr. Shuester asked with a hint of worry, obviously from the look on my face.

"Ed-d-dward", I stuttered but I quickly recovered "who's that?" I had gotten really good at lying because of telling how great I was feeling when I actually felt like crap.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you that there are five other members". Oh. My. God. "Their names are Emmet", oh shit! "Rosalie", help! "Jasper", oh God! "Alice", I'm going to faint. "And Edward". And then everything faded black.

I woke up in a room that was pretty familiar to a lot of rooms I've been in. I was in a hospital.

"You're awake", I heard Rachel say.

"Hey", I said "What happened?"

"You passed out. No worries, you'll be fine, I am going to get you a doctor", she said and left the room.

I closed my eyes and waited.

I heard a man who cleared his throat. I opened my eyes and stared in shock at the person from my past.

"Carlisle", I whispered.

"Bella", he said and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "How've you been?

Without helping it, it flew out of my mouth:

"Well, let's see… Great! I only lost the love of my life, and found out that he wasn't in love with me. My other friends never really supported me when _you _had left. I was a zombie for seven months, and when I stopped being a zombie I decided to move here with my mum and Phil. Today was my first day of McKinley High and it felt great, I became a member of the 'New Directions'. And _finally _found out that you guys had moved here and understand that I'm going to have my heart broken again. So how have you been?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Bella… I am so sorry! I didn't know he had said that", Carlisle said with real regret.

"Carlisle, you don't have to apologize. It's not you who broke my heart, right?" I said and wiped of the tears in my eyes.

Carlisle patted my shoulder and gave me a hug.

"Shall we begin to check what's wrong with you?"

"Sure, but I already know what it is; I was surprised", I replied.

"Esme always talks about you when _he's _not around, you know", Carlisle said when he was done.

"I miss her. I miss you all", I said.

"Esme is the only one in our house now the other is out hunting. Do you want to meet her? Because I don't think you should go back to school", he asked.

"Yeah, sure".

We got in his car and he drive away to their house. We arrived and I was really close to faint again.

The house was HUGE! A lot bigger than the one they had in Forks and really beautiful.

I walked in and was nearly attacked by Esme.

"Bella I have missed you so much! I am so happy to meet you again!" she nearly screamed.

I hugged her back really hard.

"I have missed you so much to".

We sat down and talked. About everything. Why I had moved here. How they had been and how I had been. It felt really good to talk to them about it.

"BELLA?" I voice I would never forget yelled. I turned around and was attacked once again.

Emmet had lifted me up and hugged me.

"Emmet putt me down!" I laughed. He did as I said.

"Guys! Guess who's here!" Emmet yelled.

Then a little pixie attacked me.

"OHMYGODIT'SBELLA! IHAVEMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!" Alice screamed.

"Bella?" I heard the voice I had fear and hoped to hear.

"Edward", I said really quiet.

**OMG! New chapter tomorrow! Leave me songs and other stuff you want in the story. And I love you guys of all the reviews. If you review fast now and really weird stuff I will update sooner! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Glee or any of the songs. **

**A/N: Forgot that Matt had left.. But he has..**

Chapter 5.

I couldn't take it anymore. I made a leap toward the door, and luckily I didn't fall.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell behind me, but he didn't follow me. Maybe he didn't care. What did I know? I was the little human who thought he was in love with me but actually, he wasn't.

I tried to remember the way, but it was hard so I called my mum. I told her where I was and she came and picked me up. She noticed that I was upset but didn't say anything.

When we got home I run up to my room and did what every teenager did when they were upset; throw me on the bed and cry.

Mum came in and sat down at the edge of the bed. She patted me on my back.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

I was close to say that I didn't, but instead I said:

"Edward lives here".

"What? He does?" she asked.

"Yeah. I went to the hospital-"

"THE HOSPITAL?" she literally screamed. Oops. Forgot about that…

"Yeah… I fainted-"

"Fainted?"

"Yeah… I got surprised when I heard that the Cullen's live here".

Mum calmed down a bit.

"Okay, let's talk about something else. How was school?" she asked.

"It was great. I met a lot of nice people. I became a member of their Glee Club", I said.

"You did? Great! I've told you many times you're a great singer!"

I smiled at her and feared tomorrow.

I woke up and understand that I was going to meet _them, _because there was no sun.

I sighed and got dressed.

I went down to eat breakfast. My mum wished me luck that I really needed and drove away to school.

I came in pretty good time. The first lesson was Spanish with Mr. Shue. He smiled as I entered the room. I saw I some of the glee kids. The girl named Mercedes smiled and waved at me to sit with them. I took a seat next to her. The other with her was Kurt and Tina.

"Hi, Bella", Mercedes said.

"Hi", I replied with a smile. "Who did you guys get as partners?"

"I got Alice", Kurt said. "She's really talented and so sweet". Yeah I know.

"I got Mike", Tina said with love in her eyes.

"He's her boyfriend", Mercedes said and rolled her eyes.

"Who did everyone else get?" I asked.

"Artie got Jasper, Finn got Rosalie, Puck and Emmet, and Quinn got her boyfriend as well that's Sam, Santana and Brittney".

"You can't believe how lucky you are!" Kurt said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You got Edward! He's so gorgeous and nice, never done a bad thing in his entire life!" ¨

_Yeah? I can say a lot of times, _I thought for myself.

The day went on, it was good. I saw _them _one time but they didn't see me. In till…

I was standing by my locker and putting my thing in and was about to go to our glee meeting when I heard.

"Bella…" he said.

I found the courage and turned around towards him.

"What, Edward?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

He walked closer to me.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left you", he said, this made me angry.

"Yeah, sure!" I screamed to his face. "But guess what _Edward, _you did! And I'm not going to feel that again".

"But Bella-".

"Don't 'but Bella' me! I don't care! Is that so hard to understand?" I was going insanely mad now.

"Bella you don't understand!"

"Edward, it's you who doesn't understand! I was hurt close to being broken. I can't be that! I just have to move on". I said and started to walk away.

There! I said it. I felt both better and a little bit guilt, but I pushed that feeling back in my head.

I went in to the music hall, to my happiness _they _hadn't gotten there yet.

I took a seat next to Kurt.

"Hi Bella", he said with a smile.

I smiled back but it didn't last long. _They _came in. I couldn't help but look at them.

First came Rosalie and she stared at me.

Closely behind her Emmet came and he looked at me with a worried look.

After him there was Jasper, who looked a lot more relaxed with humans now, but not when he saw me.

Then Alice came and she looked at me with a pained look.

I couldn't stand to look at _him_ so I started a conversation with Kurt and Mercedes about bands. I found out that Mercedes really liked R&B and Kurt liked classic music.

"I have an announcement!" Mr. Shue said when he came in the room. "This Friday, drums roll Finn!" Finn did as Mr. Shue said and Mr. Shue continued; "We are going to have show! And you are going to perform you duets. So I hope you are ready!" everyone cheered except two persons: me and Edward.

"Mr. Shue, if I may…"

"Yes, Edward?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I'd like to sing a song to someone here", Edward said and looked at me. God, I hope no one noticed.

"Yeah, sure!" Mr. Shue said.

Edward told the guy by the piano something.

"Finn, Artie, can you help me?" Edward asked them.

"Sure, man!" Finn said and went to his beloved drums and Artie went to his guitar.

Edward started to sing:

**It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get**

**Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on**

So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should

Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you 

Well.. You did!

**Don't deny me**

This pain I'm going through 

_Is nothing compared to mine, _I wanted to yell.

**Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do  
Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch**

We're still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on  
You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin 

I noticed that he had a sad look on his face. But I didn't believe it.

**I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you  
I remember the nights ya know I still do**

One thing I'm sure of  
Is the way we make love  
And the one thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'... 

I couldn't take it anymore now either, so I did as I did yesterday; I ran.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell behind me once again, and I didn't care once again.

I ran to the auditorium and took a seat on the floor on the stage and cried. I cried for everything. For myself, for Edward, for Alice, for my mum, for my dad, for _ous._ Everyone is actually is everyone really broken.

I took a seat behind the piano and started to play the only song I have ever learned.

And I sang with all of my heart:

**I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this**

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice  
You came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

When I was done I heard someone applaud. 

I looked up saw that it was…

**Who is it? I know of course! Next chapter **_**maybe **_**comes in a couple of hours!**

**AND WHAT DID YA THINK?**

**Love you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Glee or any of the songs.**

**A/N: I forgot to tell you what the songs name is: Edward sang Please Forgive Me – Bryan Adams. And Bella sang We are Broken – Paramore.**

Chapter 6.

"Hey", I said as Emmet took a seat on the stage floor and patted the spot next to him.

I sat down and waited for him to say something.

"You are really talented, you know ", he said.

"Thanks. But it wasn't to compliment me you followed me, was it?" I asked.

He laughed. "Naw, I just wanted to tell you something…"

"Go on… " I said.

"I am not sure how to start", he said with a sigh.

"From the start, maybe", I said with a smile.

"Okay… Edward told me what he said in the forest, you know. And he told me that it was a lie". Wow. I didn't see that coming.

I sighed.

"Emmet, do you want to know the truth?" I asked.

"Yeah…?" he said and it sounded like a question.

"I don't really care if he did lie or not. He broke me. I can't forgive him, not now anyway. It takes time to heal a broken heart", I said and started to cry again.

"Bella…" Emmet said and hugged me.

I cried for a while and had Emmet support.

"Okay, Bells. Let's do something fun!" he said and jumped up.

I laughed. "Like what?"

"SING OF COURSE!" Emmet yelled and laughed. He walked over to the stereo. "Yes! I found an awesome karaoke version on a song!" he put the CD in.

I listened closely and when I heard which song it was I laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked between my laughter.

"Yes!" He said and started to sing:

**Emmet :  
Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
Thats the way she come through like [whistles]**

Bella :  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down

Emmet :  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down

Both:  
I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce.

Emmet:  
Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]

Bella :  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down

Emmet :  
Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down

Both:

**I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce.**

Bella:  
You know that type of shit just don`t work on me [whistles]  
I`m really sorry I don`t know what she`s saying here  
Something with me?  
Don`t take it personally [whistles]  
Cause we were never in love [whistles whistles]

It doesn`t really matter, who you say you are [whistles]  
Sing it out the windows, of your car [whistles]  
Find another girl across the bar [whistles]  
Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was [whistles whistles]

Both:  
I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce

"Oh my God! That was awesome!" I said and laughed at the same time.

"I know!" Emmet said and lifted me up and hugged me in a real Emmet hug.

I looked at my watch.

"Oh God! I have to go to a lesson. See you later, Em!" I said and ran to my lesson.

Luckily the day went on without any more troubles.

The next day we had glee meeting first in the morning. I got there pretty early, the only once there were Mercedes and Kurt.

"Hey Bella! Come sit!" Mercedes yelled.

I laughed and did as she said.

"Bella, can we ask you something?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, of course", I replied.

"Why did you run out yesterday?"

Should I tell them? I took a deep breath.

"About seven months ago, back in Forks, the Cullen's lived there-" I started.

"They did?" Mercedes and Kurt said in shock together.

"Yes. Edward was my _boyfriend_", we were something more. "He said that he loved me and that we were always going to be together. But one day, it was a day after my birthday, he told me he didn't love me, that he never had. And then they moved here.. Alice was my best friend and Emmet was like a brother to me. Their adopted parents treated me like their daughter. But it all was a lie. Edward didn't love me. I didn't know that it was here they had moved, so I moved here to get over them, but here they are!" I laughed with no joy.

To my surprise Mercedes and Kurt cried.

"Aww, guys. Don't cry!" I said and hugged them.

"Bella, we're so sorry for what happened! Edward seemed so nice", Kurt said.

"Kurt, he is. He just wasn't it to me", I said. "Hey, you can't be nice to everyone!"

I had no idea why I was defending him.

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this?" I asked.

"No, of course not!" Kurt said.

"Thanks".

They others slowly came in. The Cullen's came in last. This time I didn't look at them this time.

"This lesson is to practice on your duets", Mr. Shue said. "I've got some rooms you can practice in".

Me and Edward alone. Great….!

Mr. Shue showed us our room and left us alone. I didn't look at Edward.

"Bella-"

I pretended that I didn't hear that.

"Are we going to practice or what?" I said with irritation in my voice and turned to face him

"Bella…"

"What do you want to sing? Oh I know a song; How to Broke a Human by Edward Cullen?" I said.

"Bella STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" he screamed in my face and threw a pencil against the wall; he actually looked like a vampire. "Bella, I love you! I have always loved you! I only left you because I wanted you to have a change to have a normal and happy life!"

I didn't know what to believe.

**Is Bella going to believe Edward or is she going to make him beg?**

**Please review what you think. I love ya'll! **

**And the song is STARSTRUKK – 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Glee, or any of the songs.**

Chapter 7.

I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, I pulled up my legs towards my body.

Edward took a seat next to me on the floor.

"Edward, I am sorry. But I can't forgive you", I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Edward it's not that I don't believe you, it's because you broke me. You really did".

"What does it take to make you love me again?" he asked irritated.

"Hum… Well, let's see…? A new heart! Because you broke the last one!" why did we fight all the time?

"I just wanted to protect you! I wanted you to have a normal life and happy life!" he screamed.

"I _was _happy! I'm not normal! You've of all people would understand that!"

"I didn't think!"

"BINGO! Ladies and gentlemen's we have a winner! Edward finally understands! He _doesn't _think!" I screamed in his face.

"Bella, stop being so-"

I cut him off. "What Edward? A teenager? A _human_? Guess what! I am both!" I yelled and walked out of the room with confident steps.

I walked into the music hall, and there was Mr. Shue.

"Hi, Bella", he said with a smile. "Do you need help with something?"

"To understand Edward", I mumbled.

He laughed. "_That_. I can't help you with".

"But he just drives me mad!" I said loud.

"You want to talk about it?" Mr. Shue asked sympathetic.

I was about to say no when it hit me that it felt good to talk about it.

So I told him the same story I had told Mercedes and Kurt.

Mr. Shue listens carefully.

When I was done I found out that I was crying.

Mr. Shue patted my back. But suddenly stopped.

"I have a great idea!" he nearly yelled.

"What ?" I asked surprised.

"Wait here!" he said and leave the room.

He came back in a couple of minutes... With Edward.

"Edward, Bella. I've heard Bella's version of your story, I know it's hard to forgive someone who broke you, and I'm not asking for that. I'm asking you to use those feelings in you duet", Mr. Shue said and was proud of his idea.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"Well, Edward. Look at Bella. What do you feel when you see her?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Anger, frustration, sadness", Edward answered.

"And Bella, what do you feel when you see Edward?"

"Pretty much the same", I replied.

"Use those feelings in your duet!" Mr. Shue said with smile. "Have you a song?"

Edward shrugged.

"I have one. It's not really a duet but I think it suits us", I said.

"No problem, Bella. It's good with a challenged!" Mr. Shue said with a wink.

We practiced for a while, it sounded really good after a while. And I could relate to the lyrics. Edward sounded really good.

Everything stayed good. The day went on.

When the school day was over I went to my locker and saw I note inside the locker.

_Come to the auditorium when you see this_, the note said. I didn't recognize the handwriting.

When I got there I didn't see anyone, so I got on the stage and waited.

Then I heard it. The song I hadn't heard in seven months.

It was my _lullaby_.

"Okay, Edward. Come out now!" I yelled out to nothing.

"It's not Edward", a pretty familiar voice said.

Jasper came out and stood in front of me he took a seat by the piano.

"Come and sit here", he said.

I did as I was told.

"Edward told me", he said and started to play slow on the piano. "I know how you feel".

I was about to ask how, but then I remembered what Jasper's power was.

"Life is hard, forgiving is harder", he said and kept playing. "Edward really regrets what he did, and I do to", the last part he mumble.

I patted his shoulder.

"All the time he was away from you, it was hard to be in the same room as him. He always had angst and sorrow. But when he saw you at our house the other day, he was happy for a moment".

He looked at me for a second.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you forgive him, but I want you to consider it", he said.

"Thanks Jasper", I whispered.

"You know what, Bella? I have actually always liked you", wow, that wasn't expected… "I have to go", he said and left.

So I was alone again, in the auditorium. I sat there for a while and play a song on the piano without singing.

"Yo, knifes!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw that it was Puck.

"Hey", I said quiet.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"What do it look like? Baking?" I said and laughed.

"More like sobbing and whining", he said. "Is something wrong?"

"Well… Everything isn't right anyway".

"Wanna tell me? If it's boyfriend troubles I'm great at talking about them. Mainly 'cause I'm the reason often", he said and sat down next to me by the piano.

"It's complicated".

"Well, sing about it then".

"Okay", I said and thought of a song.

"Oh, I got one. Let me just get my guitar!" he said. He came back with a guitar and told me what song we were going to sing.

**WHICH SONG ARE THEY GOING TO SING?**

**I love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**xxx. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is the most random thing I have ever done. Deal with it…**

Chapter 8.

When I saw what song it was I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I screamed and laughed.

Puck laughed to. "When I was a kid I always became happy when I watched Barney".

**I love you  
You love me  
We're a happy family  
With a great big hug and  
A kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me too?**

I love you  
You love me  
We're best friends  
Like friends should be  
With a great big hug  
And a kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me too?

"Thanks, Puck. I actually fell a lot better", I said and laughed.

"No, problem", he said and grinned.

I couldn't help it. I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back, and for one second it felt great. But… suddenly it felt odd, like kissing your brother. So I broke apart and I saw it on his face that he had felt it to.

"THAT was odd", I said.

"Yeah! Like kissing my sister!" he said.

I laughed. "Yeah, let's just be friends".

"Works for me", he said with a grin.

We hugged each other and talked for a while.

Suddenly Edward came in and look angry and… really terrifying.

"Edward? What is it?" I asked afraid.

He ignored me and walked straight to Puck and pushed him against the wall.

"Edward! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"HE KISSED YOU!" Edward screamed.

"_I _KISSED_ HIM_!"

That wasn't he ready to hear.

"You did?" he asked quiet and released Puck.

"I am gonna go…" Puck said and walked away.

"Yes, Edward. I did".

Edward fell down on the floor; I sat down next to him on the floor.

"Edward. We had our thing. We are not together any more. So I kissed him", I said and looked away. "Don't worry; Puck and I are not together".

We sat quiet for a long time, in till I broke the silence.

"We need to have a talk, right?"

"Yeah, we really do", he said.

"Start of, tell me why you left", I said and kept calm.

He sighed and begun: "You remember what happened on your birthday, right?" I nodded, how could I forget? "So, before that, I actually thought that we were going to be together forever. But after that… _incident _I understand that it's really easy to get you killed".

"But, Edward, you guys saved me. You saved me from everything! The car, _James, _Jasper", I said loud but kept my calm.

"What if I wasn't? What if one time something happened and couldn't be there to save you?"

"Then that's life! Bad things happen for no reason, and good things happen for no reason. And leaving me Edward… isn't _good_".

"Do you think I could live with myself if you got hurt or even died? Even if it wasn't me who caused it?"

"Well, I lived without you. But I was dead inside".

"Bella, if you ever even _consider _taking me back, you know that I will _and _do always love you".

"I can't promise you that we will get together again, but I believe we can at least be some sort of friends?" I wondered.

"Of course, I do anything to be near you", he said and smiled, but it didn't get to his eyes.

I smiled back. "Maybe we should practice? I mean the 'big day' is tomorrow", I said with a wink.

We got threw the song a few times and it sounded really great.

After a while we had to leave each other. It felt good that we had talked to each other, maybe we could at least be friends?

**That was that chapter; I know that the song is song random! But I love it anyway! **

**It was a bit short chapter, but user named TRIFAKHALED freaks me out! A little is better than nothing, right? **

_**And I liked to thank every one of you guys who has favorite marked, follows and has sent really AWESOME reviews. I love you so much! And so I know you know, please leave in your review something really random! **_

**xxx. **


	9. Chapter 9

**IS THERE SOME ONE WHO CAN CRY WITH ME? JOSH & ZAC FARRO HAVE LEFT PARAMORE!**

**A/N: When I said that the songs were going to be 'emotional', I mean song they can relate to. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Why I haven't updated in like, four days? You might ask. Well, it's soon Christmas. I have bought Christmas gifts of course! :O**

**I'd like to thank some people;**

**Twilight Gleek: You've have commented every chapter, and you always write nice things! Thank you!**

**Wolf Lover: You have a lot of great idea's, sorry for not using them… But thanks a lot anyway!**

**Twigirl 14: Thank you that you liked the story, and thanks a lot for the song! It's so great! Bella and Edward are going to perform it.**

**TrifaKhaled: Thank you so much! You are a great friend! I'm so happy that you like my story, or 'book'/gleelight as we call it ;)! You mean a lot to me, your little evil shortie! 3**

**GipsyFa/dklwsjlkfaskl/LeonardoDicaprioBiggestFan: Thank you as well for the nice comments! Means a lot to me..!**

**..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Glee or any of the songs.**

Chapter 9.

"Time to wake up, sweetie!" my mum said happily. "Today's the big day! You have to get ready".

"Are you and Phil coming to watch?" I wondered.

"Of course we are, she said and smiled "know hop in the shower!"

I did as I was told and got dressed in a jean skirt and a blouse and went to school.

The show started 9 am but we had to get ready and make everything ready as well so everyone were going to be at the school about an hour before.

When I arrived I went to my locker to out my other stuff there, but a black dress bag **(A/N: are they even called that?) **with a note on it.

_I 'saw' that you didn't have anything to wear on the show so here you go. _

_Alice._

Alice, the real lifesaver.

I took the bag with me and walked to my dressing room that actually was just an empty classroom. The outfit Alice had sent me was amazing. It was a dark blue knee-length dress with a black satin ribbon slightly above the waist. But to my big fear I found some really high, high heels. But when I put everything on, I actually looked pretty damn good!

In about half an hour the show was going to start. So I went to the auditorium.

I was Kurt and Alice. They were the only once there, and it looked like they had just finished their rehearsal.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi Bella", Kurt said with a smile "you look great!"

"Thanks Kurt", I said and smiled.

Alice begun to walk forwards me. The only thing she did was hugging me tight. We didn't need to talk. She knew what I thought and I knew what she thought.

"I'm sorry", she whispered in my ear.

"Schhh…" I stopped her. I didn't want her to say that, she didn't need to.

"Hello? Feeling left out here!" Kurt said as the drama queen he was.

Alice and I laughed and hugged him to.

The others slowly arrived everyone hugged each other and wished everyone luck.

Emmet lifted me up in a bear hug and Jasper gave me a hug as well. Rosalie smiled and wished me luck.

"Good luck with the heels, the song you don't need any luck with", Alice said and kissed me on the cheek.

Puck gave me a 'dude hug', when you start as a high five and then pull in to a hug.

"Good luck", I said and smiled.

"You to", he said and grinned.

I felt someone staring at me and turned around.

"Hello beautiful", Edward said.

"Hey handsome", I said and looked at him. We matched; he had a suit with the same dark blue color as my dress and a light blue shirt.

"I would say 'good luck', but you don't need any", he said and smiled the crooked smile that I had loved.

Mr. Shue came in and looked excited.

"It's time guys, hope you´re ready. Brittney and Santana are up first; the other of you can go and sit down on the front row", he said.

Brittney and Santana stayed and waited and we other sat down.

I sat down next to Mercedes and Kurt and waited.

The lights in the room went out, and we wait until we heard Santana's voice fill the room.

"Eh-eh, eh- eh, yeah, ah, yeah, ah", we heard her sang and the spotlight found her on the stage dancing.

Everyone cheered when they heard which song it was; it was 'So Happy I Could Die' by Lady Gaga.

"**I love that lavender blonde", **Santana sang and pointed at Brittney, who came dancing out with a lavender highlight.

They continued with their performance, they were really good. Sometimes we laughed and sometimes we just cheered. We applaud when they were done.

Next up was Rosalie and Finn. The song started and we heard that it was When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus.

They were awesome, I had no idea that Rosalie could sing so beautiful and it was weird how good Finn was to a 'girl-song'.

After them it was Tina and Mike. They did 'Sunshine' by The All-American Rejects. Mike was a great dancer, Tina's voice were fantastic as well.

Then there were Alice and Kurt.

Alice came out with a long whine red dress and started to sing 'Killing Me Softly with His Song' by Roberta Flack. Kurt came in and sang with her. They were unbelievably great. All the time Alice looked at Jasper. It was so romantic..!

After them it was Jasper and Artie who sang 'Don't Let Me Fall' by B.o.B. Artie's rap was awesoem and Jasper was great.

Then there was Quinn and Sam who sang 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum. Also great.

Emmet and Puck were after and sang 'Wild Horses' by The Rolling Stones. Man! They were really good!

Then there was Rachel and Mercedes and they sang 'You've Got the Love' by Florence + the Machines. The nailed the song perfectly. I couldn't see their whole performance, 'cause after them it was Edward and me.

Rachel and Mercedes received their applauds and went off the stage.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked low.

I smiled big and took his face in my hands and gave him a kiss. It didn't last long but it was passionate.

"Go out on the stage!" I ordered.

I looked at him enter the stage and started to sing:

"**When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
With the cataclysm raining down  
Your insides crying, "Save me now"  
You were there, impossibly alone", **he sang.

Then I walked out and started to sing.

"**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failures all you've known. " **

Then we both sang:

"**Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go.  
Let it go."**

We started to dance together slowly.

"**And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
Falling into empty space  
With no one there to catch you in their arms."**

Then it was my turn alone.

"**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failures all you've known."**

Both.

"**Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go.  
Let it go."**

After that it was an instrumental break and he leaned forwards me and gave me a kiss.

We kept kissing and suddenly we heard the others from the glee club sing with us. I looked behind me and saw them. Alice came up to us and took my hand in hers while we all sang.

"**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failures all you've known.  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go.  
Let it go.**

**Let it go.  
Let it go.  
Let it go.  
Let it go."**

Edward and I looked at each other and sang:

"**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failures all you've known.  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go.  
Let it go."**

Everyone in the audience gave us standing ovation. We started to walk up to the edge of the stage while they applaud.

It would have turned out great.

Only if the microphone cord hadn't been there and made me fall.

I fell down the stage and hit my head against the hard floor.

The last thing I remembered was an angel screaming my name.

Then my vision blurred out.

**Cliffy or what? **

**Review something please! :D**

**Love you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello my awesome readers! For all of you who may be a bit pissed that I haven't updated in a while, well… it's because it's Christmas, my grandma's birthday was this Sunday – it's was a BIG party. And New Year. **

**And to not confuse you, this chapter is going to be Edwards POV and it begins when they just have sung their song.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 10.

Edward's PoV.

The song ended and I just kept on looking on the love of my life. She was and is wonderful.

She gave me a kiss and started to walk to the edge of the stage.

With those high heels she looked like a child that took her first steps. I laughed softly as I watch her.

I saw on Alice face that she had a vision, so I started to read her mind.

The vision started with a replay of Bella walking in her heels to the edge of the stage, suddenly she fell.

I turned around just a second too late. Bella was already falling from the stage.

I ran in vampire speed, not caring if anyone saw me, 'cause everyone had their focus on Bella.

When I got there Carlisle was already there.

"Is she okay?" I growled.

"She has to go to the hospital", he said.

"Okay, I'll drive her", I said and picking her gently up.

I ran, nearly too fast for humans, to my car. I placed her carefully in the backseat, and drove away faster than I ever had.

I got to the hospital and ran in with Bella in my arms.

"Oh, dear God! What happened?" The old nurse, Mrs. Bronstein, said.

"She fell of the stage in school", I said. "My father will be here any minute, but please help her fast".

"Of course Edward, help me get her to Dr. Martins first", she said.

I carried Bella to Dr. Martins and waited in a chair in the corridor with my face in my hands.

I waited for a long time that felt like a century.

"Son…" I heard Carlisle say.

"Yeah", I said without looking up, I didn't dare facing him. "Is she… You know… dead..?"

"No", he sighed and took a seat next to me. "But she is in a coma".

"Is there a chance that she could die?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Edward, I'm not going to lie to you… but there is a slightly risk that she could die".

Shock and pain hit me.

"Were is she now?" I nearly growled.

"She's in there", he said and pointed at a room across the room and I walked in.

I stopped right away. The girl lying in the bed was similar as my Bella, but she had bruising all over her body. She had a bandage over her head as well.

But she was still beautiful. She always was, and always will be.

I sat down on the chair next to her. I imagined that she actually just was asleep. I have always loved watching her sleep; she always looked peaceful. Like nothing could hurt her.

I sat and just watching her for a while. Hours passed.

Suddenly Finn arrived.

"Hey, man", he said and said and patted me once on my back.

It was odd that we had gotten human friends. It must have been Bella's merit.

"Hey", I replied.

"How is she?"

"Well, you know…" I answered, not really knowing what to say.

"I heard from Kurt that you lived in the same town as Bella before, and that you were a couple..?" he said nearly as a question.

"Yeah, she moved to Forks, and we lived there already".

"Okay, cool. But she kinda looked mad at you or something at first, what was that about?"

"Well, when we moved Bella and I kind of…" I said and didn't know what to say.

"Broke up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can put it that way", I said.

"But I saw that you nearly got to second base with her on the stage..." he said and laughed.

Suddenly Emmet came in and had a huge grin on his face. He had obviously heard.

"Hah! Mr. Shue maybe wouldn't have liked if Eddie here would have done a homerun with Bella", he said and looked at Bella.

"Bella…" he whispered in shock. He sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at her.

After a while Kurt and Rachel got there. Mercedes got there to. Everyone in the glee club came and left and they all asked the same question:

"Is there a chance that she could die?" They all asked. And I always replied the same; "There always is".

Everyone had left when the rest of my family came.

We didn't say anything, and we kept it that way. Everyone was looking at Bella.

Time passed and Carlisle walked away to check on his patients.

I looked at my watch and saw that Bella had been in a coma for 14 hours.

"I have to go and hunt", Emmet said and stood up. "Jasper wanna hunt?"

Jasper nodded and walked out to get the jeep.

I looked at Emmet and read his mind.

_Edward, I just can't take it. I can't look at her when Bella is like _that, he thought.

I gave him a quick nod.

I had never understood that Emmet and Bella had become pretty close. They thought of each other as brother and sister.

"Rosie, want to hunt or do you want a ride home?" he asked.

"No, I think I going to stay", she said.

"Okay…" Emmet said and looked as shocked as I felt, there was no secret that Rosalie didn't like Bella.

She send me a thought:

_Well, she makes you happy. I start to like her actually… _she thought.

I smiled big at her. She knew that I had always wanted her to give Bella a chance.

Hours slowly passed. Alice hadn't said anything in a long time.

When the clock was 11 pm Alice got a vision.

I didn't dare to watch so I waited.

After a while, Alice smiled hugely at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at Bella for five minutes and sixteen seconds", she said.

I did as she said.

When the time nearly was up, Bella started to move slowly and nearly not even noticeable.

She started to mumbled. It was very unclear.

Suddenly it became clearer and I understood what she said;

"Edward… I love you".

**So HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while…**

**I'm not that happy about this chapter.. xoxo .**


End file.
